1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a specimen trap having a strainer for collecting fluid-borne specimens.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In medical procedures where body fluid is removed using suction, it is often desirable to isolate solid particles for pathological analysis. A common method for isolating solid particles from suctioned fluid is to collect a sample of the fluid containing the desired solid specimen, and strain the fluid sample using a straining medium (gauze, urine strainer, etc.). Design of existing specimen collectors results in the solid specimen entering a container that contains fluid. Since the container is connected to a suction source, it is common for the solid specimen to travel across the surface of the fluid within the container and be removed from the container by suction. In the health care profession, numerous devices are available for collecting fluid samples; however, these are not well-suited for retrieving solid particles from fluid because the devices lack either a straining device, or a tube to remove strained fluid from the container, or both.
There is an apparent need for a specimen retrieval device to be used in medical procedures where isolation of solid particles (e.g. tissue) collected with suctioned fluids is desirable.